Deep Love
by Serenity200571
Summary: When two people loved as deep as they did, had a past that held secrets and lies. Would the Lord of Darkness forgive her for listening to rumours or would she suffer his wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is set around 1999/2000, Mark and Jodie are divorced, their marriage was only lasted a few years. I have played around with ages to fit the story. Hope you enjoy xxx**

It had been fifteen years since Mark Calaway, now coming up to 35, signed the contract to be a wrestler, at first it seemed strange to his family, as he had been heading for a career in basket ball but life had thrown him something different and he grabbed it with both hands. He was the best at what he did and his work colleagues and employers looked up to him. Over the years life had its up and downs a marriage, a son, and a divorce, hell he wouldn't change a damn thing, he loved his life, yet he wasn't whole, half of his heart was missing. It belonged to a young girl, even after all this time he still thought about her, no he wasn't going down that road again. They had been young to damn young, well she had, he was just turning 21 at the time, and she was a young girl of 17. It would never have worked, didn't mean he didn't still think about her, wondered what had happened if she had stayed. His phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket

"Calaway"

"Mark, I have recruited a new assistant for you. I need you to check over her paperwork, see if she will be able to handle you"

"Ok, I will call into your office in a hour Vince, yea no problem" shutting his phone, he wondered why now, as he was entering a new phase of his character, would Vince think he needed a damn assistant, he had coped well enough before . Did Vince think this Ministry of Darkness shit would escalate, the character he was to play was the Lord of Darkness, to be honest it wasn't hard to play, it was Mark's dark side, and he would love bringing it out. The only downside about it was Vince's daughter and her story line, she was just a damn kid and it didn't sit comfortable with him, what her father had planned. He was damn sure the 'little princess' as he called her, had no idea what was coming for her.

About an hour later he had the folder in his hands, stunned and shocked as he read it.

"Shyann" he hissed out between gritted teeth, damn the bitch still haunted his dreams, and now she was coming to work for him, under him, hell that had a lot of possibilities. She hadn't changed much over the last 15 or so years, in fact if anything she was more beautiful, her dark brown eyes always held him entranced. Her long dark hair still shiny, how he loved running his fingers through it, as she sucked him off. Hell he was the one who taught her about passion, how to reach her peak. He was the one who took her damn virginity, didn't they say a woman would follow the man to the darkest of hell, after that. No not her, she listened to a rumour, and found him guilty there and then, walking out of his life, with his damn heart.

"No Vince" surprised to hear his top wrestler say no, he looked up waiting for a reason as to why, seeing as nothing was forthcoming from that direction, he took the matters into his own hands.

"Sorry, Mark, you are, give me a good reason, if not get out of here she starts Monday" Mark threw the folder at Vince, with a few choice words and stormed out of the building.

"Good Morning" Shyann, smiled as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Steve sat with his coffee, he had done breakfast, which was unusual for him, They had a good relationship, had done now for three years, she missed him whilst he was on tour with the wrestling company, yet loved it when he was home and all hers. She didn't pay much notice to his job, seeing half naked men throw each other around a ring was not her fantasy no siree. But he loved it, as long as he was happy that was all that mattered. Why the hell they called him Stone Cold was beyond her, he certainly wasn't that with her.

"Missed you honey" he said as he grabbed her to him.

"You've only been gone two hours from our bed"

"Yeah two hours too damn long" pulling her down on his onto his lap, he kissed her, opening her mouth gaining access into the warmth as he played with her tongue, Shyann didn't have time for this, pulling away she could see the desire in his eyes.

"Baby, I got to get to work"

"But darlin, I only got back last night, can't you take the day off" kissing him, she reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms.

"There's a time for everything. I have to go they have a new client and I need to be in on the meeting" Steve hung his head giving her his puppy dog look, oh no he so wasn't pulling that trick on her, seeing it wasn't getting him anywhere. He chased her to the door, pulling her back to his aching body

"Woman, you drive me crazy" taking her mouth under his, he let her leave, threatening to have her when she got back.

Mark was blazing, why now did she have to come back into his life, pinching his nose between his fingers, he could feel the headache already starting.

"Wow, she's hot, looks like we have a new employee Mark, yo, Mark you ok man" Glenn nudged his mate, what the hell had gotten into him.

"You know her or something?" Mark looked at her, then at Glenn

"Or something" he mumbled. Now he should have known Glenn wouldn't have left it at that.

"Spill" seeing the questions in his friend eyes, he gave a half hearted snort.

"Yeah, we used to be lovers years back" Glenn could sense something more was afoot, Mark never reacted like this with past lovers, and hell there had been a few over the years. Even though Mark was opening up there was certain things even he wasn't going to push his luck on. Glenn kept quiet he would wait until his mate was ready. Folding his arms he saw Vince was ready to start the meeting. Mark watched her through half closed eyes, if he faked being asleep, maybe this whole damn situation would go away.

"So, as you know Shyann is now part of our team, and CALWAY, I know you are listening, this will be your new assistant" Shyann almost fainted, it couldn't be, no way, not Mark, no he was going into basketball, no. Looking up her eyes met emerald green, oh shit, it was him, the one man she hoped never to see again. Glad that the meeting had finished, she exited before either had chance to speak to the other. This she couldn't handle no way heading to her car she hit the gas, he had broken her heart, it had taken years to recover from , and still now it wasn't fully mended.

Steve was waiting for her when she got back, Shyann was so preoccupied,, she hadn't noticed him at first, then sensed his presence, looking up he smiled.

"What's up sweetheart?" he smiled at her, holding his arms out to pull her tight.

"Do you know how much I love you" she whispered, Steve kissed her, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her until she was ready, didn't mean he wasn't going to fuck her hard. He moved her inside over to the sofa. Opening her blouse, pulling her bra way and sucked hard on her nipples. Loving how her body bucked under his, her hands on his head as she forced him to suck harder. His tongue trailed down her navel moving her skirt he exposed her silken covered pussy to his eyes. Moving his fingers into her wet folds he captured her lips again, she was more than ready for him, as he was for her. He broke the kiss long enough to remove their clothing.

"I need you baby oh god please" she moaned

"I know sweetheart" he replied as he entered her, thrusting hard and fast, loving how her warmth gripped him, both reaching their climax together.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mark, what's your take on having a new assistant?" Glenn confronted him, after the meeting, as Mark attempted to chase after Shyann, the bitch was running again, he had to talk to her. Pushing Glenn away he ran through the door, shit she had gone. When was it Vince said she started Monday, well she was his Monday and god help her, he was going to break her like she had done to him.

Glenn watched as Mark left, the woman sure had an effect on him, hell this was the first time in years, Mark had gone silent on him.

Mark knew Glenn would have questions, he was a good friend, but at the moment Mark needed space. His feelings for Shyann was going to be enough to deal with for the time being. Heading to his truck he needed a shower and bed.

"Dinner tonight?" Steve asked as he finished getting dressed, they had just fucked most of the afternoon away. It was Saturday, evening. Steve wasn't working for a few days, so he was celebrating Shyann's new job, not believing she was coming on tour with them. Shocked, that Vince had hired her as The Lord of Darkness assistant, the one man who hated him. The one man that he was about to fuck up badly, the story line all down to Vince and his money making idea's.

"Only if we can repeat this afternoon delight for desert" she grinned stretching her body, enjoying seeing his reaction.

"Of course darlin. Now get that cute ass out of bed"

"Love you baby" she mouthed as she headed for a hot shower, wishing he would share it, yet knowing he wouldn't as he picked his phone up.

Watching her shut the door, he wondered if she had ever got over the bastard that she had loved years ago, the father of her 14 year old son. Sometimes when she looked at Marcus, he was sure she thought of him. Hearing the phone connect, he waited for an answer.

"Hi Princess"

"Stevie did you managed to get away from her, god its so good to hear your voice, I miss you on tour, When you coming back, my bed is so lonely" Steve smirked, she was so cute, if Shyann ever found out she would cut his balls off. The affair he had been having had started out as a bit of fun, but now six months down the line it was getting serious.

Hearing the shower switch off he hung up, promising to sort it out soon. Quickly dialling Shaynn's favourite restaurant he booked a table for 8-00 that night., he booked it for three, knowing Marcus would be home from his grandparents around 6-00 pm

They had a lovely meal, it was good to actually go out and relax without any worries. Steve showered her with love and she couldn't wait to get him home. After dinner, they took in a walk along the beach, it was so peaceful.

"Mum, can we go to the fair ground, please?" She looked at him, after seeing his dad earlier in the week, she only realised now how alike he was especially when he pleaded. Those beautiful emerald eyes, were her down fall, like his dad's were. It would be tricky now that she was working on the tour, yet they would work around it. Her parents had Marcus when she was working away, this would be no different. Thank god Mark never knew she was pregnant when she walked away, if he had known would he have tracked her down, or would he say it wasn't his.

"You ok baby?" Steve had noticed she wasn't with them, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Ummm , yeah ,yeah" watching Marcus on the dodgems, she turned to Steve, her hands linking around his neck

"So do you think we can go home soon?" Steve pulled her closer

"I know what you want and you little girl are going to have to be patient after all you did say Marcus could go on the fair" almost stomping her feet, she smiled up at him

"Do you Love me?" she didn't know why she just had to know

"Do you doubt my love for you" he replied, wondering where this conversation was heading too.

"No I have never doubted your love, I just need to hear it, you make me whole Steve" as he moved them to a bench he sat down, still confused as to why she was acting like this, had she found out about his affair. No they had been so fucking careful.

Straddling him she licked her lips seductively.

"Let me show you how much I love you" he said as he bent to capture her lips. He kissed her deeply, letting her rock against him, ensuring that she felt his cock through her skirt. How he wished Marcus wasn't with him, he would have taken her to the shoreline and made love to her in the waves, corny yes but it was how he felt. His whole body wanted her, yet his heart was pulled in two, he loved her and he loved his other. He just hoped it would all work out.

Mark woke up Sunday morning earlier than normal, he grabbed a coffee, on the way to the gym. Meeting Glenn there, he needed the work out, The Lord of Darkness and his ministry were appearing Monday night and he had to be ready for anything.

"You look shattered mate, not sleeping eh?" if Mark thought he would get away with strangling Glenn he would, no he hadn't slept much, his thoughts, and dreams were of Shyann.

"So this new assistant, think it will work"

"I don't know Glenn" he answered truthfully, he was on the edge of wanting to strangle her, whoop her ass, or fuck her hard. Anything would go at the moment.

"Well Mark you know her better than anyone, What is her weakness?" Sex he thought but no way was he telling Glenn that.

"She thinks she knows everything, her way or out"

"Ahh I can see that being a problem especially the way you are"

"Glenn we are not discussing my persona here, in fact we are not talking about this period" he went to the punch bag and hit it hard. He needed to get his frustration out somehow.

"Sometimes you are more like the lord of darkness than you think" Glenn whispered to himself

"I heard that Glenn and watch it or you will be my sacrifice"

"Ok man I was just trying to help"

"sorry can we just leave it yeah"

Monday came too early for Shyann would she be ready to face Mark, her stomach churned, yet it wasn't her that had been in the wrong and it had been years ago. Dropping Marcus at school she gave him a hug, telling him she would pick him up in a few days. This was the downside to her job not able to see him, yet when he had holidays, that was when she took time off. She couldn't have both worlds, but she did her best to compensate. Turning the car onto the freeway she headed to the arena, show time.

Entering his locker she was surprised to find it empty, setting her stuff down she got on with her work, not hearing the door open. Watching her, he took her in, she was still beautiful after all these years, he must have made a sound as she turned her brown eyes to his.

"Mark" her breath came out in a rush, he looked so good, in his black jeans, and tshirt, not yet dressed for his new role. His hair was jet black , along with his goatee, no resemblance to the auburn hair he had at college, the same his son had.

"The one and only darlin" he smiled, as she moved to get up

"I am not your darlin" for some reason she swayed as she got out of the chair, Mark reached over to catch her, yet she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands"

"I was only trying to help fuck Shyann, you need to eat, I will get you some Italian"

"I lost the desire to eat Italian, I haven't had it for fifteen years" so she was playing that game was she, well he would see about that.

"I can bring the desire back and any other back to life" Shyann went to the bathroom, Mark was one of the lucky ones with an en suite, she needed to cool off as well as use the toilet.

Mark waited until she closed the door, yes the little bitch was coming out fighting, opening the door, he collared a crew member.

"Please could you get me some brushcetta and a coffee, in fact make that two thanks" she may not eat a full meal but a least a small dish would be something, Looking at his watch it was almost 2-00pm and according to Vince she had not moved from this room since she arrived at 11-00. She would be hungry and when Shyann was hungry she got fucking bitchy. One of the many things he remembered.

Coming out of the bathroom she looked at Mark, well here goes nothing welcome to hell she thought.

"Have we finished now, can we talk normally?" he pushed

She immediately clammed up and silence hung in the air. Finally the food arrived, Mark motioned her to come and eat. It smelled so good and her stomach chose to growl, yet she wouldn't give in. She didn't want anything from this man ever again. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, she didn't move.

"Suit yourself, I am not going to beg you" sitting down he ate

"Fucking asshole" she said just as Glenn chose to walk through the door

"You must be talking about Mark" he smiled at her, feeling the tension in the room, he almost backed out.

"Glenn it is wise that you learn to shut it now" Mark suggested, calmly holding his temper in check. Finishing his food he looked at her.

"Shyann make this easier on everyone, especially yourself. Stop being a bitch"

That was it she had enough of him getting in his face

"What par don't you understand, I don't want to eat, and leave me the fuck alone"

"Shyann"

"Fuck this shit, and fuck this job" Mark always did love the way he could make her angry

"How many times have I told you ladies do not use that language" he chastised her

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about being a lady, in fact I never was a lady was I Mark?, As far as I am concerned you can crawl back under the rock you have been hiding under" she hesitated

"In fact you can rot in hell"

That was it she had gone too far, before anyone realised it, Mark had his hand around her throat crushing her windpipe as he thrust her up against the wall.

"I will take you with me, you fucking owe me, walking out on me like that, believing those lies" he raised his voice not giving a shit who heard.

Glenn was trying to get Mark to release her so she could breathe again. Finally he did and she sunk to the ground catching her breath. Glaring at him when she did.

"I paid for that Mark, I paid for that mistake now I want to go home, before I press charges for assault"

"Fuck Mark, that's great her first day at work and you assault her"

"Get her out of my sight before I really do assault her"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for your support on this glad you like it xx**

Glenn helped her into his truck, confirming someone would bring her car home. The silence in the truck was worse than the damn locker room.

"How long you known Mark?" without moving Shyann answered him.

"Eighteen years, I haven't seen him for fifteen"

"What happened?"

"You should be asking Mark that"

"I'm asking you"

"How long you worked for him?"

"I work with him, not for him"

"Oh right, just the way he told you what to do, I thought never mind. Have you ever seen him like that it seemed to shock you"

"Nope, the only time he is like that is when he is in character and it has been rehearsed, never with a woman, He is controlling, demanding but yet I have never seen him lose control like that"

"Bet it got you thinking eh, Mark is not a saint by any definition, Hell the character he is playing now is more like him." seeing Glenn smile, he knew Mark well then

"I see you know his dark side, it was what attracted me to him. Want to know the truth" Glenn nodded.

"We met at high school, a few of us hung together, Mark was captain of the basketball team all the girls wanted him. Hell a jock who wouldn't? I was shy never the centre of attention, my mate Jodie fancied him, hell she dragged me everywhere he went. For some reason Mark wasn't interested in her, he talked to me actually wanted to know what I wanted" Glenn pulled the car over knowing this was going to be one long tale, one he needed to know

"Jodie wasn't too happy, hell she was gorgeous, had everything going for her, maybe that's why Mark was interested"

"He married her Shyann"

"Yeah, I know, we had been friends for awhile, then on my 17th birthday we became lovers, he taught we thinks well, lets just say no virgin should be taught what I was. We had plans you know, he would leave college set up his career in basketball. When I finished I would follow, we would move in together, sod the parents and what they thought we loved each other" She stopped wondering if she should relive the pain she had buried for so long

"So you and Mark were an item, so what happened?"

"For me it was when I found out he was fucking Jodie"

"For him it was when I hurt him"

"Was that before or after you found out about Jodie?"

"Before, I didn't think we would be able to hold our relationship together when he left, he was thinking along the same lines. He said we were too young, or I was. He had hurt his knee in a game, went over funny. I went to see him in hospital and she had me restrained from seeing him, saying he didn't need me anymore they were together. It hurt Glenn I thought oh god I thought, and she was meant to have been my friend"

"So where does this leave you both now?" he had to ask

"As I told you before ask Mark"

"And I am sure I mentioned I am asking you"

"It doesn't matter now I am with Steve"

"Steve?"

"Yeah your may know him" fuck she wasn't telling him it was no he didn't dare ask, yet he had to

"Not Steve Austin"

"Yep, been together awhile now" fuck Mark was going to hit the roof, the one man he hated more than anything and his ex the one Glenn knew he was still in love with was now with Steve. Talk about what goes around comes around, this was poetic justice at its finest and god hell Shyann when Mark found out.

Mark was glad to have some time alone after the incident, he never liked losing control yet Shyann pushed all the right buttons this afternoon in front of Glenn.

He knew damn well she was filling in the blanks that they had left, unfortunately he had to make Glenn take her home before he did something he regretted. Since she came back in his life the game had begun he now had to make sure he was one step ahead of her.

Saying bye to Glenn she entered the house, going straight to the bathroom to see what damage Mark had done. The bruising had started, where his fingers had been. Thank god Steve was away on a promotion tour for a few days, she wouldn't have to explain it. This was the least of her problems she had to protect Marcus, and herself. Despite everything that happened sleep came easier to her that night. It had been a tough day, she awoke to the phone ringing

"Good morning Sweetheart"

"Good morning lover" she ached for Steve's arms around her telling her all would be ok

"I wanted to call to say I miss you already"

"I miss you too how's it going" she heard a noise, not sure what it was she looked around the house nothing, she must have been mistken

"You ok sweetheart"

"Yeah thought I had heard a noise" little did she know Mark had snuck in the house, listening to the conversation.

"Steve baby, I wish you were here making love to me, fucking me thorough the mattress" so the little bitch was with someone, hell his jealousy was coming through, he wasn't happy. As she spoke more on the phone he listened, the fucking bitch was reliving a night she had with him years ago. He didn't want to continue listening but he had too. It was affecting him, as he gritted his teeth, he was responding to her. Sneaking a look she was pleasuring herself on the bed, oblivious to him hidden in the hall. He relived that night of ecstasy, that was the night he knew all his lessons had paid off with freeing her inhibitions. It was taking him to a level he never experienced before, he knew what would happen next. Mark broke out in a sweat, and his cock ached to take her. The bitch was getting two men off without even fucking them.

Hearing her scream her release, hearing the one thing he never thought he would

"I love you Stone cold" Mark froze what the hell, oh god no she wasn't seeing him. The fucking bitch, walking away he had to, if he didn't he would strangle her where she lay.

The next day she was dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck, black pants and a jacket. Luckily Glenn had called her to say Mark was on signings all day, so if she wanted to get the paperwork done, at the arena now would be the best time. Grateful she checked her watch she had four hours to work, pleny of time.

Arriving she had a chat with Vince confirming the details of the show that night, sorting out Mark's outfit, it was bloody heavy, but there again he was a big enough man to carry if off. Ensuring all was sorted for the evening, she took Vince's advice and headed home, they would be starting the tour tomorrow and she needed to pack.

Going into her bedroom after sorting out her luggage, she unsnapped her pants, whilst slipping out of her jacket. It was early evening the wrestlers would be hitting the arena soon for the show. Stripping down she had her bra and thong on. Mark had been watching from behind the curtain, he had an intake of breath, which Shyann immediately became aware she was not alone. Reaching for her phone, it wasn't anywhere, just then Mark emerged from behind the curtain.

"Are you looking for this?" turning she saw he had it, making a move towards him.

Raking his eyes over her body he stopped at her breasts, eventually moving up to her eyes, then looking back down to her pussy and back upto her eyes he grinned.

"Ready for action ,darlin?" Shyann noticed the change in his body, the look in his eyes, not desire but something more deadly.

"Now I know you are seeing another wrestler. Are you his whore baby?"

"Oh and you suddenly have morals Mark.?"

"He's seeing Stephanie Shaynn has been for months" fuck seeing her reaction, she didn't know, oh well guess that blew the wind out of her sails,

"Fuck you Mark, you telling me if we were still together you wouldn't have fucked around with Jodie"

"It was different between us Shyann"

"Yeah I wasn't popular, stunning, you needed a trophy girlfriend on your arm make you look good with the gang. I was just a piece of ass to you"

She walked to him slipping one of Steve's shirts over her. She hadn't changed on that she still wore a man's shirt to bed, except it wasn't his anymore.

"Tell me is he as good as I am?" Mark had to ask, as she fastened a few buttons

"Better" Turning she was about to walk away from him, when he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the nearest wall.

Stunned, Shyann was unable to react before he pressed his body into hers, raising her arms above her he handcuffed them.

Never had she seen him react like this, for the first time she was afraid. He saw her fear, could even smell it, yet he continued his assault holding her arms with one hand, he leaned in and kissed her.

Willing her body and mind not to respond to him, she kept her lips closed to his attempts of opening them. Frustrated he moved his hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast hard. This in turn caused her to take a breath parting her lips, which he took full advantage, his tongue thrust inside her warm mouth as his hand painfully felt her breast, causing her nipples to get hard, aching for his mouth. Stopping he let his hand travel down as he trust two fingers deep inside her now wet pussy.

"This is your payback for hurting me bitch"

He snaked his tongue in her ear, while his fingers continued to fuck her, adding his thumb to her clit, he wanted her screaming for him, his dark side was out, she would pay the price. Against her will her body turned on her, and responded to his assault, the more he fucked her with his fingers the more she bucked to fully engulf his hand. His tongue moved from her ear trailing down her neck, to the hollow spot he knew would send her over. Lapping at it, he bit hard, her whole body thrust towards him, her eyes were glazed over, increasing his pace until she was wound tight to the core. His evil smirk coming across his face, he had the bitch where he wanted her.

"If you want release fucking work for it"

She knew exactly what he was doing, humiliating her but hell she didn't care, she ached for this sweet ecstasy he had started, shamelessly she moved her body around his fingers anything to get her release.

"That's it darlin fuck my fingers" he commanded her to do so.

When he heard her moans saying she was almost there, rubbing herself against his hand, he abruptly stopped, leaving her whimpering his mouth whispered in her ear.

"I taught your body to respond to me. Remember this Shyann, I will always be the master of your body"

He backed away from her unlocking the handcuffs yet still held her hands above her head, looking straight in her eyes.

"I fight with Steve on Friday I do not want anything to go wrong, if anything happens I will hold you responsible" letting go of her he walked out of her house. Leaving her shaken to the core, he played her body, it was true what he said he was master of it.

Picking her phone up she dialled Steve's number needing to hear his voice, hoping that what Mark had said was lies.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Shyann and Mark had been affected by what had happened between them, opening wounds they thought had closed years ago.

Shyann truly thought her feelings for him were gone when she found out he had betrayed her love, but it had proved difficult, especially when she looked into his eyes each and every day through his sons. He had brought back the pain as well was the ecstasy by humiliating her, yet she had to be strong from this point on, she didn't want to lose Marcus or the love Steve had for. She was still unsure about what Mark had voiced about Stephanie, but only time would tell. Mark rocked her world so much both good and bad, she would be damned if he got another chance. Hoping into the shower she wanted to scrub away the pain, humiliation and whatever else she was feeling.

Steve curled his body around his naked lover, she was beautiful, yet young. He had fallen hard for Stephanie, whilst rehearsing the story line that was to hit this Friday. According to Vince, Mark was going to kidnap her, hold her for ransom for the company and attempt to marry her in the ring. A dark wedding, all involved were not happy that the person in the middle of all this had no idea the true outcome of the situation, all Steph knew was Mark was going to take, her that was it. Again her dad was thinking about the money and not the consequences, which now due to Mark's previous involvement he had with Shaynn would be dire. Steve had no idea, that Mark had known Shyann, if he had he would have protected both himself and Stephanie better.

When Mark had opened that folder in Vince's office he had no idea the past was going to hit him side on, if he had spoken to Shyann when he was injured explained that Jodie and him were only friends, That nothing had happened, slamming his fist into the wall, no he wasn't going to do that, she had been his lover, she should have trusted him. Yet he was so angry that he just let her walk, rubbing his hand that was now throbbing would it ever go away this heartache or was it always going to be a reminder.

Arriving at the arena, he ignored his colleagues not in any mood to talk to them or her. Walking straight into his locker room he slammed the door.

Glenn watched knowing something had happened between him and Shyann, walking away Mark would talk to him when he was ready. Mark was sitting on the bench twirling a faded picture in his hands, finally looking at it. It was a passport picture strip you could get in a mall, they had been celebrating his win and their anniversary, neither had any money but they wanted to get something special for the occasion. Shyann had seen the booth and wanted a picture of them, one of him, one of her and two together, flipping it over he read I love you baby always. He had done the same for her, he wondered now if she still had it, sighing he got up he needed to get ready heading to the shower he wanted to wash , and the pain and guilt and anything else he was feeling away.

Morning arrived too damn quick for Shyann, she hadn't slept, and when she did it was restless. Too much had been going around, Mark, Steve. Stephanie and Marcus. She had been a in a good relationship with Steve, having met him over four years ago walking his dog, he had befriended her that day, pushing her for a date, anything. Eventually after a year had passed and she knew she could trust him Shyann allowed him into their lives, hers and Marcus's. Steve had never questioned her about his dad, in fact he had taken the role of that quite nicely over the last few years. They had a good rapport, Steve loved him like a son and Marcus loved Steve. What bothered her most, was she going to lose it all, getting in the shower, she was surprised when too strong arms came around her waist.

"Good morning sweetheart" hearing Steve's voice she was surprised, wasn't he due home tomorrow, turning in his arms she gave him a deep kiss, loving the feel of his lips against hers, yet he wasn't Mark.

"What's wrong Shyann?" he asked, sensing she wasn't right, he came home early out of guilty, if he ahd stayed with Steph any longer he would never leave her bed.

"Nothing"

"I know you to damn well honey I'm not buying this"

"I didn't sleep well last night"

"if you were in my arms you would have slept like a baby, wouldn't you honey" he should have stayed been with her, he fully intended to make it up to her by making sweet love to her.

About two hours later, and very sated she had to get to work. Vince would throw a hissy not to mention the hell she would get from Mark. Pulling her dress on she heard Steve's phone ring, where had he put it. Strange he had answered it, oh god he had taken it into the bathroom, he had no reason to do that, was he hiding something from her. Finishing getting dressed she heard the bathroom door open.

"Who was that?"

"No one you need to worry about" now she was getting suspicious, he had never spoke to her like that

"Well if I don't need to worry about it. Who was it?"

"Go to work Shaynn" he had dismissed her like a child,

"How's Stephanie Steve?" seeing the look of shock on his face she had hit home

"You fucking bastard" grabbing her phone and bag, she walked out, head held high, when all she wanted to do was scream and hit out. How could he do this to her and why?.

Steve watched her go, shit, what now, he would let her go for now. Tonight they would talk clear the air, and see if they could salvage their relationship.

Steve arrived at Stephs apartment without invitation, she looked shocked to see him.

"Steve what?"

"She knows Steph, how she does I don't know but she knows"

"Fuck" holding Steve to her she loved him as best she could, hoping it wouldn't all blow up in their faces.

Shyann arrived at the arena, how she didn't need this now, she was hurt, broken, it was Mark all over again. She couldn't believe Steve would do such a thing, she was scared what would happen to them could she forgive him. Walking into Marks locker room, he was sat there wrapping his hand up.

"Finally arrived did you?"

"Fuck off Calaway I don't need your crap"

"Well tough you are getting it, your late"

"Yeah so fucking sue me" Mark stood up, come on Shyann push me some more darlin give me an excuse to take you. She gave him a stare that was it, ramming her against her the wall, he kissed her. Shyann was shocked but couldn't react, she had gone through enough. Mark sensed her reluctance, he was going to get her to respond he had to.

"Is that all you can give me Shyann?"

"What more do you want?"

"This" drawing her closer he kissed her again, parting her lips he invaded her mouth. After a few minutes she broke the kiss

"Let me go, I need too work" she pushed against him.

"No"

" Please" slipping out of his arms she headed to the bathroom anything to cool her body down. Little did she know he followed her, as her eyes lifted to the mirror she caught his.

"Darlin you are beautiful"

"Yeah right"

"Let me love you darlin"

"Mark, I have Steve now leave me the fuck alone"

"Bitch" his smile was pure evil, as he turned her around her back to him as he slowly unzipped her dress, kissing the side of her neck. His lips were soft sending goose bumps down her neck. Her dress now lying on the floor around her feet, leaving her standing there in her bra and thong. He reached around to unclasp her bra freeing her breasts into hands. Kneading them he took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, bringing them to an aching peak. Moving his hands, down her stomach he slid his fingers into her panties into her wet folds. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, as he moved his fingers around, feeling how hot and wet she was.

"You like that darlin?"

"Ohh fuck yes" he stopped for a minute turning her face to his, he kissed her. Snaking her arms around his neck she as lost to his passion. Bringing his body closer to hers she pushed his shirt off him down his arms, she had to feel his naked body against hers. Once his shirt was off, she ran her hands all over his naked chest.

"Baby, your hands feel so good on me"

He was almost at breaking point moving away he removed his pants and boxers taking by the shoulders he pressed her to her knees.

Opening her mouth she licked the tip of his manhood, hearing him suck in his breath, she continued to tease him, as her tongue ran along his long, thick length. Finally taking him deep inside her hot mouth, he was rock solid and she was so wet for him. Pulling out of her hot mouth he wanted to come inside her, bringing her back up to him, he paid attention to her nipples then licked his way down her navel to her wet pussy. She was crazy for him aching to have him inside her.

"Please Mark"

"Please what?"

"I want you inside me now"

"Soon darlin"

Raising himself she felt the tip of his cock, moving her hips she took him all inside her. Pulling away he thrust into deep, harder, looking into her eyes she smiled she was lost out of control.

"Tell me what you desire"

"Fuck me Mark just fuck me" she screamed as he thrust deep inside her, and fucked her like a madman, his pace fast and furious as they both reached their climax.


	5. Chapter 5

Both lay on the floor, of the bathroom, each in their own thoughts, both thinking what the hell had they done.

Shyann stiffened as Marks hand slide down her naked back, she knew she shouldn't have done this, it was almost as bad as what Steve had done. Grabbing her clothes she dressed quickly, but not before he noticed her slight scar on her almost perfect skin.

"Leave me the fuck alone Mark, I knew you were up to something, hell I should have known this is what you would be after. Well honey was it as good as before"

"No, darlin" he licked his lips, "It was better you've improved baby guess I will have to thank Steve for that wont I" she hit him across the face, walking out the door, disgusted that she had dropped to his level.

"Oh darlin, I forgot to ask how's the baby?" Shyann stopped in her track, what had he said, no he couldn't have known, shit her scar, she forgot all about it, They had to perform an emergency caesarean, it had been a tough battle between losing her or losing Marcus. Thank god by some miracle they had both been saved. Mark knew he had her attention, he wondered how old the baby was, as the scar had faded somewhat. Hearing the slamming of the other door, he knew the questions could wait, hell his body had been worked over, she always had been a good fuck, sating him completely.

Shyann was at a loss, she didn't want to go home, and she couldn't stay at work, what the hell was happening to her life.

Steve left Stephanie, unsure of where it was all going to end. He loved her, yet he loved Shyann and Marcus. Pulling his phone out he dialled her number, thank god she answered, maybe there was some hope for them after all

"Honey, we need to talk"

"Really you don't say" sitting in her car, she watched the fans enter the arena, all happy not a care in the world, whilst her life was falling apart around her.

"I take It you're still mad at me honey" he rubbed his bald head wishing she had never found out.

"I'm not happy Steve, but we can work through this. All I need to know is do you love me?"

"yes god of course"

"Yet you love her too don't you?"

"Yeah sweetheart I do"

"So where do we go from here" god why did he heart feel it was being ripped apart again, it wasn't fair.

"I dunno darlin, meet me at home yeah, we can sort this out"

""Ok" putting her phone down she rested her head on the steering wheel, why oh why. The noise of knocking on her window pulled her out of her thoughts. Fuck hadn't he caused enough damn trouble refusing to get out she opened the window slightly.

"What the fuck do you want Calaway?"

"Well hi to you too darlin, I want to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you" attempting to shut the window, he put his fingers in, managed to put enough pressure on it to pull it slowly down.

"I mean it we need to talk, carry on with this pathetic tantrum and I will embarrass you in front of the staff" he threatened planning to pull out all the stops to get her to talk to him, he had one goal and one only to get her back.

"Fine you bastard you win" unlocking the car door, she got out, allowing him to follow her into a small room at the back. She stopped at the entrance turning to face him

"What do you want now Mark?"

"I want to give us another chance" snorting in his face was he having a joke, no fucking way

"You wasted a trip to the car park and your breath, The answer is no"

"You know he will continue seeing Stephanie, and eventually you will get hurt" he tried to reason with her.

"What just like you did to me Mark, with Jodie. He wouldn't do that, he loves me and we are going to work this out"

"Are you happy with second best darlin?"

"Thanks to you I am used to being second best you fucking dick" she spat out, annoyed and frustrated that she was allowing him to continue this conversation.

"It wasn't like that at the beginning" trying to keep his anger in check, how he wanted to strike out.

"No but in the last month it was" she threw back at him hurt and confused, she had to get out of here.

"You wanted to be my woman, I taught you things that aren't even written in a book. I took you over to the dark side, you were scared I made you strong, You were perfect in our bed so responsive anything I did to you had you begging for more. Does he please that side of you darlin, can he fulfil your deepest darkest needs. Well can he?" she remained silent after that remark, she couldn't answer, remembering how he use to take her, what things he used to bend her to his will. She had been a willing pupil in his games yet both loved it.

"Does your body crave him as it does mine?"

"You vain bastard, its not all about that, you are nothing like him thank god NOTHING!"

"Why because I tell it how it is, what does that make me in your eyes, hey Shyann, cold, calculating and ruthless.. Well guess what honey he is exactly the same" she hesitated and he took full advantage grabbing her arm he pulled her to him

"I'll show you how different we are" lowering his head, his lips took hers.

Shaynn immediately ,wretched her arm away, and tried to push against his chest anything to get him to stop. But this only ended up in her trapping her arms between his body and hers. She could still feel his lips on hers, yet she wouldn't open her mouth to him. Yet he continued to coax her to open up to him.

She knew Steve was a good lover yet Mark was more experienced, he was the only one who had taught her how to please a man and how to be pleased by one. He was her master and she his slave, nothing had changed in the fifteen years they had been apart. Mark knew it too she was an ardent eager student and a quick learner, he was still her master, her owner. She belonged to him.

At the point fate was on his side, he felt the change in her body, instead of pushing him away her hands went around his waist, moving up his strong shoulders as her lips parted. He took the invitation and deepening the kiss, as she responded to him, breaking the kiss he moved his lips to nibble on her ear.

"You love this don't ya darlin" he whispered as he licked the sensitive part of her ear and nibbled her lobe, aching to just fuck her.

"Yes" his tongue trailed down her neck alternating between kisses he felt her total surrender to him.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked knowing her answer, yet he needed to hear it from her.

"Yes" she could barely mumble as he went back to kissing her, feeling the warmth of her mouth, moving his hands towards her breasts, hell how could he want her again so soon, his body should be sore, but no it wanted her, needed her. Shyann thrust her body towards him and moaned as he continued his movements.

"You love the feel of my hands on your breasts don't you" he teased.

"You damn well know that" she whispered between moans, they got louder as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger bringing it to its peak again, knowing he should stop, yet he couldn't. She fuelled his desire, as he did hers, his need to feel himself inside her once again was overwhelming.

"I need you plain and simple baby"

"Fuck Mark I want you" she confessed, taking his hand she moved it down to where she wanted, Mark smiled against her lips knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Going to have to work for it darlin" sitting down on the nearest chair he smirked, she knew what he wanted

"Please Mark, don't make me do it" she pleaded, with him.

"Now darlin the faster you do what I want the faster you get what you want" he had a shit eating grin across his face.

"You fucking bastard"

"Do it Shyann" he was getting irritated with the bitch

She walked in front of him, starting her striptease, never taking her eyes from his, she slowly put her hands across her stomach beginning to sway she slowly raised her dress until it was off. His eyes drifted to her breasts now uncovered and waited patiently, he sucked in his breath as she stood in front of him, she definitely hadn't forgotten how to turn him on, she closed her eyes as her hands squeezed her tender breasts.

"Darlin I know you got to be wet, come and feed me" Mark commanded

Walking towards her eyes devouring him as she straggled his lap as he took her breasts and feasted on them. Opening his mouth, tracing his tongue on it he sucked it in deep. She felt herself becoming excited and wet, not knowing how long she could hold on. Once he had feasted on one he motioned for her to do the same with the other. Shivers went down her spine as she released it from his warm mouth, and the cool air hit it, he then took the other one and repeated the same to that. When he had had enough of her he pushed her off his lap

"Finish for me" he said hoarsely.

She turned her back to him and slowly removed her thong, when she turned around she could see the lust in his eyes, spreading her lips she inserted two of her fingers inside she was soaking wet. Pulling them out, she out she put them on Mark's lips, which he opened and tasted them he loved her juices, so sweet.

He felt his cock get harder if that was possible in his jeans, he needed relief now, standing up she undressed him, she ran her hands over his body loving how much it had changed over the years, he was more muscled, stronger, perfect. Looking up at him she waited for his order, taking her hand he placed it on his cock, loving how she caressed it with her hand. Shaynn had always loved the soft, velvety fel if him, yearning to take him in her mouth, kneeling down she replaced her hand with her hot mouth.

"Fuck baby you haven't lost your touch" he moaned as he held her head in his hands pushing himself deeper into the warm crevice of her mouth, He was going to explode and he wanted to be in her again when he did. He lay her down on the floor

"I want you on your knees back to me, I want to feel every part of your body when I am fucking you" he said roughly as he pushed her into the position he wanted, He had always been dominating of her, he had taught her this way, bending her to his will.

As he got her where he wanted, he plunged deep inside her, thrusting hard and fast, grabbing her breasts because the pain he inflicted just drove her wilder, he slowed his pace spooning her.

"Back your ass up bitch and fuck me"

He straightened to give her access to what she needed to do as she answered his demand. She rode him while he was rubbing her clit on the underside until they both reached their climax.

Picking up his clothes, he dressed as she covered herself up, again she have given in to him.

"Shyann" he spoke as he walked up to her

"Just get out Mark" trying to hold back the tears, as she got dressed.

"Don't fret baby what we just did is not earth shattering, Hell Jodie was better" he wanted to hurt her, turning her to him she looked at him yet couldn't say anything she hated herself as well as him.

"God help me though I still want you " he caressed her cheek.

"Go to hell" she threw at him as she headed for the door.

Pulling her to him he roughly kissed her, once again she went under as she parted her lips for him to intensify the kiss. When he had enough he let go of her and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

After Mark had gone Shyann broke down, she had to head home get a shower and wash herself clean of what she had just done. Heading home Steve hadn't made it back as yet, which she was so grateful. Calling Marcus she touched base with him aching for her son, loving to hear all about his day, promising she would pick him up in two days. She would have to break the news to Mark eventually, he had the right to know, his was a dad.

Going into the shower she stood under the hot water, as the tears of fifteen years ago resurfaced, she exited the shower to get her mind of her problem and went to start dinner.

Steve walked through the door an hour later, the aromas of the chicken filled his nose, she was home, finding her in the kitchen, he watched from the door way. Turning she smiled up at him, he still looked gorgeous she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't.

"How did you spend your afternoon Steve?" she wanted to know if he had been with Steph, maybe take the feeling of guilt from her, for being in Mark's arms.

"You wouldn't believe me darlin if I told ya!" he answered with a smile

I believe you if you told me Steve" she replied as she checked, the chicken, this was harder than she thought it would be.

"Yeah darlin I know"

"Well"

"Driving around near the beach, wondering how to talk to you" she knew he was telling the truth, it was in his eyes, walking to him she felt his arms bring her close to his body, loving the comfort only he could offer.

"Can we work through this Steve"

"I hope so darlin, I really hope so"

"I want you to stop seeing her" nodding his head, he couldn't find the words to say no.

Sitting down neither felt like talking too much, they enjoyed the meal she had cooked, then relaxed on the sofa holding each other close. Steve had his thoughts on Steph, Shyann was thinking about Mark. Could they really work through this now.

"So darlin we picking up Marcus in two days time on Saturday"

"Yeah"

"Will you come down and support me Friday night I'm against Mark as he marries Steph in the ring. I gotta rescue her. Please do not roll your eyes honey its all in the story line and I have to do it. Once we have done this. I will take a few weeks off, then we can work through this"

"Well you have to do it so I will be there"

"That s why I love you so damn much Shyann" yeah not enough to stay faithful she thought to herself

"I love you too" cuddling together they settled to watch a movie.

Shyann went to work the next day with a small suitcase ready to hit the road later with Steve, as she walked towards her office door she saw Mark standing in front of it. Here she went again, surprised to see Glenn suddenly behind her, she felt trapped what the hell was going on.

"What now?"

"I told you darlin we need to talk"

"And I told you no, we have nothing to say to each other" she replied hoping if she could into her office, she could lock the door, until Steve came for her.

"Well then listen to what I have to say then"

"I'm not interested in what you have to say Mark"

"Well you won't know until you hear it, now be a good girl and let me in"

"Sure Mark if you move out of the way" knowing she could easily slam the door in his face.

"Give me the key to your office I will open the door" he knew damn well what she had planned, hell he taught her well over the years.

"Bastard" she threw the keys at him

"After you" he opened the door, she walked in front of them, Mark followed as Glenn watched the door outside, under instructions to stop Steve coming in.

"You have ten minutes Mark"

"Steve is lying to you Shyann and you can't see it"

"You have got it wrong you were lying to me and I didn't see it" she spat back

"LEAVE OUR FUCKING PAST OUT OF THIS" he was fed up of her bringing it up, Glenn heard it all, he hoped Mark didn't go too far with her.

"Fine Mark you said our peace now get out"

"He's with her now baby girl"

"Bullshit"

"Shyann these last few hours he has been in her office fucking her, ask Glenn"

"How do I know you aren't using him to get what you want, I don't believe you anymore Mark"

"Shyann we split because you were stubborn and believed bullshit"

"Mark we split because you were fucking around with my best friend hell you even married the bitch and had a son"

"Let me leave this with you if anything goes wrong tomorrow I hold you responsible and you will pay dearly"

"Wouldn't want to spoil your wedding Mark" she shouted as he walked away, Pulling her purse out, she looked at the photo of Marcus, no way could she tell his father now.

"Beautiful kid Shyann, spitting image of his dad" fuck she thought Glenn had left with Mark

"Pardon"

"I said he looks the spit of his dad Shaynn, you not told him he is a dad yet have you, No don't even bother answering he would kill you if he found out, you know that don't you. How old is he sweetheart"

"14 Glenn, Marcus is 14 years old, and he takes after his dad so much"

"Shit hitting the fan comes to mind honey. I don't envy you being in this situation, does Steve know?"

"Know what?"

"That you and Mark have a past, that you have a son between you" shaking her head, Glenn pulled her to him

"Somehow it will all work out sweetheart I'm sure, Hey may roar at you but that man loves you, he has always loved you. Think about that sweetheart, I know Steve is messing around on you, and has been for months, Why stay when another man wants you, needs you and loves you"

"I can't go back to him Glenn he cheated on me, he hurt me"

"And what do you think you are doing to him now" leaving her he allowed her to get her thoughts together.

"Right is the cross ready, is princess locked away" Mark turned to his followers,

"Yeah all done boss" happy it was all running to plan he needed to get this over take some time off away from here, and away from Shyann who he had seen earlier all over Steve, he wanted to rip her out of his arms and claim her.

Mark was anxious to get this over, he had spent too much time trying to win Shyann over, now he would get on with his job. Shyann headed down to his locker, dropping off his robes and gear, she wasn't happy with either Steve or Mark at the moment, in fact they could both go to hell for all she cared.

Mark was in his locker room, as she walked in

"Here's your stuff, I need to get to the ring"

"Steve has no idea about you and I does he?" oh god no, she didn't need this now.

"Please Mark he must not know"

" Why would I even listen to you, you never once listened to me"

"Calaway five minutes, they need you ready"

"Please Mark"

"Fuck off Shyann I need to get in character"

She knew to leave it and walked out the door, her gut feeling was to plead some more with him, she didn't want to leave this alone, yet this wasn't time, Seeing him go past in his Lord of Darkness oufit, she saw Stephanie screaming behind him, her eyes met hers. So that was the bitch that was stealing her Steve, she was young and beautiful, she had never seen her properly. Mark caught the look of hurt in Shaynn's eyes he hated seeing it, tonight both Steve and Steph would suffer, no one hurt the woman he loved.

They had been in the ring half an hour, Mark had Steph tied to the cross, muttering the words, yet under his breath he told Steph he would hurt her, if she ever slept with Steve again, he told her that taking another woman's man was worst than being a whore in his eyes. That had hurt Steph he could see it, for years she had looked upto Mark and now he had told her she was nothing but a whore. The tears that fell from her eyes were real, she had been hurt from her friend, she was starting to realise what she had done. As Steve ran to rescue Steph, Mark was ready, hitting him he put up a fight, all the time telling Steve if he hurt Shyann he would kill him. Telling him how fucking lucky he was to have her, Steve was shocked, looking up at Mark he suddenly noticed, he was looking into Marcus's eyes. No no way, in shock he almost lost his win over Mark. Getting his act together, he finished the fight rescuing "The Princess"

Shyann knew something was wrong, she was worried seeing the looks on both Steph and Steve's face Mark had said something or threatened them. Why would he bothered.

Mark headed back to his locker he knew he couldn't speak to Shyann, didn't mean he couldn't sit and think about her, and how he would get her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was a mess as he walked back to his room, Shyann waiting for him, he was going to demand the truth, he knew now why Mark had gone for him and Steph like that, but had it gone too far for them to work it out. Not giving a shit who heard him he went for her

"It's his isn't it?" confused she looked at him

"What?"

"YOUR 14 YEAR OLD SON MARCUS IS CALAWAY'S " fuck had he shouted that out, no, oh god no. seeing Mark come out of his locker room he knew damn well he had heard Steve shout that. In fact she was damn sure the fucking arena heard it to. She did the one thing she was good at she ran.

Steve looked at Mark, seeing the man had no idea he was a dad, feeling like shit he should never have allowed him to find out like that.

"Listen man I didn't mean…"

"save it Austin, go fuck your whore" with that he slammed the door to his locker room shut, leaning his head back against it, he processed his thoughts. A son, a fucking son, she had ran knowing damn well she was pregnant, with his child, 14 years of his life he had missed, 14 fucking years. That bitch was going to pay.

Shyann had found a small hotel well away from the arena, a family run one small yet beautiful, What had she done, seeing Mark's face, he would hunt her down she knew that and most probably kill her, as for Steve how the hell did he find out. She had hoped the day she walked away from Mark that would be it, but no life felt like throwing her a curve ball and this was the result. She had given up everything even her family when she walked away, moving to a different state anything so he wouldn't find her, should he choose to. The minute Mark Calaway showed back up in her life it turned shit. Walking into the bathroom she showered, letting the warm water take her thoughts away for a moment, and that was it was a moment. Wrapping herself in a towel she headed back to the outer room, shocked to see Mark standing there, how the hell?.

"Get out" she told him as she walked past him to get her clothes, her back turned to him.

"No" he couldn't believe he had heard her correctly, he had come to talk now he was full of anger all aimed at her.

"I SAID GET OUT"

"Why, Shyann, don't you think we need to talk about the fact I have a damn son a fucking 14 year old I know nothing about" he spoke as he walked towards her trying his hardest not to lose control of the little patience he had left.

"No" she could feel him behind her, his breath on her neck, normally under different circumstances this would turn her on, but not today. When she didn't say anymore he grabbed her arm turning her to face him. Looking into his eyes they were not the emerald green or even the beautiful forest green they were black and cold, just like his character he had played only a short while ago. What unnerved was he had the same look years ago when he punished her, now she feared him.

"Please let go of me Mark, you're hurting me" she did her best not to show any emotion, not let him hear the fear running through her body

"Really Shyann and only yesterday you wanted to play my slut, my whore, well now you can" he replied taking her lips under his.

Automatically she moved her head away, and that pissed him off, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger he forced her to look at him.

"Since when do you hide from me Shyann? Is it because you hid my son from me, lied about it?" he pressed his fingers tight around her chin, she felt the pain but knew if she kept silent it would buy her some time to think. Before she had even processed that thought he slammed her up against the wall her hands above her head.

"Oh dear darlin has the cat got your tongue you fucking bitch" bending his head he kissed her hard, wanting her to feel the same pain he did, wanting to hurt her. She refused to part her lips for him as he continued to force her, bringing her knee up she connected with his abdomen, causing him to let go of her wrists. Not caring that she was still just in a towel she ran for the door, she didn't get far, as his arms came around her flinging her away from the door and back against the wall, this time putting his leg between hers at the same time ensuring she was fully immobile.

"You are one fucking bitch, What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please Mark don't"

He couldn't help himself no matter how annoyed he was he had to taste her, he bent once again to her lips, getting resistance yet he knew how to play her body, after all he had been the one to teach her, all those years ago. Taking his free hand he squeezed her breast gently, it felt so good in his hand. Shyann was helping by thrusting her chest out to breath yet not responding to his touch. He then squeezed harder causing her to open her mouth as she screamed, he brutally kissed her inserting his tongue as far as it would go in her mouth. Between his kissed and his hand hurting her breast, Shyann was losing the battle of resisting as her body gave into its master.

Mark felt her respond, turning her around his mouth still on hers, he threw her on the bed, putting his knees of either side of her waist, he pinned her to the bed, lifting his head up he looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over, he knew he had her, now the punishment began. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he ripped her towel off, exposing her naked body to him.

"Sweetheart you are beautiful, you know that, you belong to me" he mumbled as his mouth bent to suck her nipple in deep. She tried to buck him off, yet his mouth felt wonderful she found it hard. Mark felt her move under him yet he knew it was not that of being in the throes of passion. She wanted him off her and now

"Shyann quit resisting me, I would hate to have to restrain you, of course I bet Steve has done that to you a time or two, darlin "

"You are both fucking assholes"

"Hmmm am I now. Well I guess I will have to live up to that comment, on your fucking knees bitch" he order as he flipped her on her stomach pulling her arms behind her, enough to bind her.

"Mark" she started to say, not liking this darker side to him, oh he had been dark when she was with him, never though like this.

"Shut up bitch" he yelled as he pushed her head into the pillow, Shyann felt the last of her resistance slipping away, as she became aroused, as much as her mind told her this was not a fantasy played out between lovers, she was actually staring to enjoy the dominance Mark was holding over her.

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear as he looked down at her

"Time to play, You do want to play with me don't you?" how she use to love when he asked her that, her juices were running, hearing him say the words after so many years.

"Yes" she mumbled

"I didn't hear you"

"YES" he was driving her crazy with lust as he sat just behind her not really touching her. Yet she was soaking wet for him.

"Your punishment begins, do you accept that?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

Her mind flashed back to the times when he had taught her lessons in submission, damn that it had been 15 years ago, she could swear it had only been yesterday. Could she do it, was she able to go back to that.

"Yes Master"

"Ah now we ar getting somewhere, Do you know why I am punishing you?" he had to ask, see if they were both reading from the same page.

"Yes Master"

"Tell me"

"Because I ran" she stated

"No, try again"

"I told you to fuck off"

"No" he replied this time he hit her naked ass with his hadn't, she hadn't been expecting that and sucked in her breath, hell he could always hurt. She had to answer him correctly or he would hit her harder, this she knew from experience the only problem was she wanted to go down the road.

"I called you an asshole"

"No" she felt his hand again across her butt cheek, then he rubbed it better, feeling the warmth from her skin. This made her moan, pleasure and pain, only he could dish it out.

"I can always tell you to go fuck yourself"

"NO!, I think you like giving the wrong answers, let's see if you like this" Out of nowhere a whooshing sound came just before she felt a paddle hit both cheeks.

"OH SHIT" she screamed, and fell forward on her stomach, that hurt, that so fucking hurt,

"back on your knees bith now" She couldn't her ass hurt, it was stinging, and he hadn't even rubbed it better. He waited, she would do this of feel his wrath.

"NOW!" she did what he asked

"You know the fucking answer, just say it so we can get this punishment over"

"I never told you about Marcus" she spoke trying to hide the smirk on her lips

"baby let your punishment begin" he paddled her ass giving her fourteen whacks, a hit for every year he had missed of his sons life. Her ass was hot and red, he didn't stop, until he had counted all 14. They would talk eventually and he would see where they went from here, but at the moment she had been a bad girl in his eyes, and hadn't he taught her all bad girls need to be punished. Shyann hadn't expected the blows to be as hard as they were, even though she deserved it. Yet somewhere between the 8/9 smack the pain began to take her to another level of pleasure, Mark knew this and stopped short of her reaching that ultimate peak.

"Mark please don't stop, I was" he cut her off

"I know baby girl you were about to cum, but that wasn't what this was about was it?"

"No"

"Move over I have my orders for you" as he lay on the bed, now naked, grabbing her head he forced her between his legs.

"Suck it"

Taking his cock into her mouth, she used her tongue to lick up one side and down the other, feeling him grow larger in her mouth, as she took him all in

"Mmmm feels so good you would make Steph and Jodie proud baby, Neither have anything on my baby girl" She struggled to get away hating what he had, hurt that he could be so cruel, yet he had his hand behind her head making sure he didn't come out of the warmth. After a few minutes her struggles stopped she knew she couldn't win this game, feel her relax he lt her slip him from her mouth.

"Straggle me little one, I want to be inside you" She did what he orders as she placed herself above him taking his cock inside her letting it ram into her. Not believing how good it felt , moving up and down on him she felt close. Mark watched her seeing her emotions all so clear on her beautiful face, he slammed down hard on him, it was like nothing he had felt before, she was out of control. After a few more deep thrusts, he couldn't hold back any longer, rolling her onto her back, he fucked her fast and hard, they both came together holding each other as they got control of their bodies. When he felt able to move Mark pulled out of her, gathering her into his arms. He mumbled the words she never thought she would hear from his lips again

"I love you darlin"


	8. Chapter 8

Shyann awoke wrapped up in Mark's arms, sore but content. She looked at his profile to say he was a handsome man was an understatement, he was stunning. His long black hair ,down to his shoulders which curled at the end, his goatee that covered his sensual lips. She loved him she always had, and he loved her.

She moved a little to see if he was awake, managing to move out of the bed not disturbing him. locating her flashing phone she had 30 missed calls from Steve, how had she not heard it. The answer was easy it was asleep in the bed, when he made love to he, fucked her, or just plain out punished her, the outside world didn't existed to either of them. She had talk to him as well as the sexy man in her bed, it was a mess but they could work through it. Heading to the shower her body and muscles were sore, standing under the warm water, she felt Mark enter as he pulled her to spoon his body, she winced looking down at her he saw the bruises and welts on her backside.

"Baby girl, I am sorry I got out of hand" he whispered in her ear.

"No you are not" she laughed

"Are you ok?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I'm sore, but it will be ok"

"I meant what I said darlin I love you" he hugged her body closer to him, wanting to absorb all her pain, he had let go fully, never had he used his full strength on anyone, not even in the ring. Yet he had on the woman he loved.

"I love you too Mark" No more words were needed he just held her as the water hit their bodies, giving them both time to think about what had brought them to this. Their love was strong and deep, now it was just a case of speaking to Steve, she could tell him it was over and she would be his, or so Mark thought, little did he know, It wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

"I need to go"

"Where?" he was rubbing her wet body with a towel, thoughts already going through his head, of what he could do to her.

"I need to speak to Steve"

"Ok darlin, tell him it's over and come back to me" how she hated hurting him, and she would with her next words.

"It's not that easy Mark, he's my husband"

"You two are married?" Mark looked at her in disbelief,

"You fucking bitch why did you lead me to believe you were just lovers?"

"Do you think using the word Fuck gives you more power Mark, that it scares me"

"No I use it to piss you off you fucking bitch," she moved out of the bathroom as he stalked her, a hunter with its prey in sight, Never did his eyes leave hers, she could see his hurt, his disbelief at what she was saying to him

"Fuck you Mark"

"You did darlin numerous of times, does it make you happy to tear me apart again, you fucked my life up fifteen years ago and you are doing it again now"

"Leave me alone, I need to go" grabbing her to him

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Mark you gave up the right to know anything a long time ago" she had to stay on top of this, if she didn't he would bring her down, she loved him so much, hated hurting him, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing

"Did he force you?"

"Mark please, leave it"

"First my son and now this, no I don't think I will leave it"

"Please Mark I am begging you to let me go"

"TELL ME DID HE FORCE YOU, DID HE HURT YOU IN ANYWAY THAT YOU CANT LEAVE HIM" Shyann remained silent, knowing Mark would continue until he got the answer he wanted, How could she tell him how it had all been good until the last few months, how it had happened his mood swings, She thought Mark could be bad but Steve's temper was worse so much worse, when aimed at her and Marcus. It had only happened twice, both times had scared her.

"Damn you Calaway you taught me to submissive, YOU!"

"No darlin I never hurt you when we did it all was to give you pleasure, always for you" Hearing her crying he pulled her tight to him wondering what the hell Steve had done to her. And had he ever hurt his son.

Steve smashed the house up, she hadn't answered his calls and she was going to pay. He loved her he really did, but times she could push his buttons, that was the reason he turned to Steph she was naïve, young and loving. Shyann was harder, yet he loved her, even when he had hurt her both mentally and physically in sex it was to punish her. Marcus had come to her rescue once and he had hit him, oh he had been sorry after and he meant it he really did. Thinking of Marcus, he wondered how Mark was taking the news, he really hadn't meant to come out with it, god the guy must be hurting, hell he would have been if Shyann had kept that hidden from him. Two years they had been married, in all that time she never came clean about Marcus father, he wondered if she was with him now. That hurt more, picking up his beer he went back to releasing his anger on the house. If she didn't come home soon there would be nothing left of the place, not that he cared at the moment. He couldn't control how he felt, the red haze that came over him, in a way he was glad she wasn't here, he may just hurt her if she was.

Mark held Shyann close waiting until she calmed down, lifting her face to his he kissed her soft lips, without her realising she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him. Parting her lips for his invasion he thrust his tongue inside, as his hands ran up and down her body. Breaking the kiss he carried her to the bed. Both of them emotionally confused.

"Baby girl let me love you in the way you should be" Laying her on the bed all thoughts of Steve went out of her head.

Beckoning him to her, he was weak when it came to her, his love did that to him, and it would never go. She had his heart for over fifteen years she still held it now. Climbing on the bed, both of them naked, he pulled her in to his arms as his lips took hers. Moving his hands gently, softly ensuring he didn't hurt her, his lips moved to her ear

"This is how you should be loved baby, your body loved, not hurt" he felt her stiffen as he had done the same thing to her last night.

"Relax darlin let me take you to the place only I can"

He ran his tongue down her neck to the hallow space by her shoulder, feeling her shudder when he kissed her there. Continuing down he was careful of her sore ass and back, his hand cradle a harden nipple as he heard her moan. Pulling it gently into his mouth he sucked hard, hearing her scream his name, her breasts and nipples were always her spot, touching them just right could have her soaring in seconds. He briefly circled her belly button with his tongue as his hands moved down between her legs nudging them open, as he stuck two large fingers inside her. He loved how she tightened around them as he moved in and out of her.

"You little one are so hot, so wet, so wanton" he moaned as she whimpered

"My fingers feel good don't they?"

"yes" she let out a sigh.

"Let's see if they taste as good, removing his fingers he licked them, Sweet baby girl so sweet" he then put them against her lips, as she took them into her mouth sucking on them

He smiled at her, such a bitch did she really think he would forgive her that fucking easy, she was a slut and a married one at that. Soon her ultimate downfall will come, and it would make her no better than him.

"Tell me what you are feeling darlin" he asked as his fingers went back inside her

"Mark, oh god Mark your fingers oh yes do it harder" she screamed

"You like that don't you?" he was pushing her making her bend to his will as he kissed her ear.

"Yes master"

"What does my slave desire" he inquired

"YOU"

"Just me or something attached to me"

Shyann was in a haze all she could feel was him making her feel so good, she would say anything, to him so he would take her to that place only he could,

"Shyann your master asked a question, which you didn't answer" he moved his thumb over her sensitive clit.

"Oh god yes" she grabbed his hand to guide it

"No, No" he said as he removed her hand, slowly running his tongue the length of her body until it replaced his fingers. She screamed as his tongue hit its target, as Mark lifted her ass up causing sheer pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Slave tell me what you need and from who" her ordered stopping what he was doing with his tongue.

"My master's cock deep inside me" she couldn't lie, she ached for him now

"Slave you have a problem, you have another master you are married too" he pushed

"Fuck my marriage and me" she screamed in agony wanting him to take her over, she was on the edge.

"is that what you really want this master to do?"

"YES"

"Yes what, ask me properly"

"Please fuck me master, even though I am married to Steve, I need to feel you deep within me" she pleaded

"So be it" he said deeply as he filled her with his hard cock, ramming into her until she reached her climax and clamped down on him, releasing his seed inside her.

A few minutes later Mark picked his clothes up and headed to the shower, leaving her to wonder what the hell was going through his head.

"Your husband must be missing you Shyann after all he has left numerous phone calls whilst we were fucking. Guess a good fuck from me is more important than saving your marriage"

"Fuck you Mark"

"Isnt that what you just did, makes you no better than me you fucking slut, He is welcome to you. As for my son I will fight you for him" The evil smile Mark threw at her as he walked out of the room, would be enough to frighten the harden person. Shyann knew she was in deep shit.

Watching him go she knew this wasn't the end this was only the beginning, and god help them all

**A/N Thank you all for your support on this, This is the end hope you all enjoyed it xxx**


End file.
